Ayame Aikawa
| reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeiyoso = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Flower over right eye | nature = Earth Release Water Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release | statistics = | jutsu =Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Scalpel Darkness Wave Instant Pathogen Clone Technique Pathogen Incubation Asylum Pathogenic Sense Revival Fist Rising Tide Fungal Kingdom Shadow Arms Shadow Clone Technique Super Revival Fist Symbiotic Titan | tools =Gauntlet Kunai Saber Senbon Shuriken }} Ayame Aikawa is a powerful figure reigning from the prestigious village of Yonaguni, Yōshigakure, in the Land of Sages. Ayame is an exceptional kunoichi in her own right, using her clan's hiden, the Pathogen Incubation Asylum, in ways never seen within the clan prior to her birth. Destined for greater things, Ayame set out to prove her value as a kunoichi, first for her village and then for her country. After achieving her goals in Yonaguni, she would travel to the Great Shinobi Countries and work as an assassin for hire. Employed by multiple villages to hunt down , she would become renowned as Shihana (花の死, Flower of Death). Background Born into the Aikawa Clan in --- (Third Ring) of Yonaguni, Yōshigakure, Ayame was brought into a clan that dedicated their abilities to aiding in various hospitals throughout Yōshigakure. Raised by a medical-nin father and a mother that was a medic by day and assassin by night, Ayame would be taught the ways of a shinobi from a young age, which would help her ultimately grow into the shinobi she is today. Due to the effectiveness of her work, her mother was targeted by , wanting to capture her in an attempt to obtain her technique. --- was ultimately hired for an S-Rank mission to dispose of a rogue group of shinobi and in doing so, was ambushed by members of Root. Though she dispose on the thugs, she was fatally wounded while attempting escape. Before she died, she regressed her "carrier" status, purging her body of anything she could use as a weapon, ultimately spoiling Roots plans. WIP background here assassination here (Due to her mother's line of work, she would become feared, yet hated by crime lords and criminal organizations, causing them to attempt assassinations on her life. After several failed attempts, they decided to target her family instead. Succeeding in taking the life of her father, her mother would retaliate against orders from the higher ups, leading to her untimely death, leaving Ayame alone.) Appearance Ayame is a female of relatively average height and weight with a fair skin complexion and stunning pink eyes and blond hair. Over her right eye is a white lily. She typically wears a light beige v-neck, split top mini-dress decorated with various designs down the outside. On her back, she wears a matching light beige cloak secured by a strap . Completing her outfit is beige knee-socks with heeled shinobi sandals. On her left leg is a holster for her chrome-plated saber of custom design. She wears a black metal gauntlet on her left arm. Personality Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Evident through Aikawa Clan members' use the Hanchidenkin, Ayame possesses moderately high chakra reserves compared to typical shinobi. This allows her to utilize a number of high level techniques in succession without fatigue setting in. Ayame is exceptionally suited for combat at any range, allowing her to make efficient and effective use of her unique skill set against a multitude of opponents. Blesses with impressive speed, durability, and endurance, she is quite skilled in and is extraordinarily dangerous in close quarters combat, able to block a great number of blows with a single limb, be it her hands, arms, legs or feet. Using the Chakra Enhanced Strength, Ayame can incapacitate and kill targets in a single blow. Through use of the same technique, she can also significantly lower the force of incoming attacks on her person. Upon acquisition of the Aikawa Clan's hiden, the Pathogen Incubation Asylum, Ayame's physical feats increase drastically, putting her combative capabilities near that of a in her late teens. Ninjutsu Ayame is able to utilize the Earth, Water, Lightning, Yin and Yang Releases. Blessed with moderately high chakra reserves, she chooses to conserve her chakra in the heat of battle, primarily relying on taijutsu, kenjutsu and her clan's signature technique, the Pathogen Incubation Asylum. The Chakra Scalpel is perhaps Ayame's signature technique. Utilizing her impressive control over chakra, Ayame can make extraordinary precise incisions and fatal wounds in battle using the Chakra Scalpel. When infusing the essence of his various pathogens into the chakra scalpel, Ayame can infect a target unnoticed and even attacks internal areas of the body directly without inflicting physical damage if needed. In adulthood, Ayame became so skilled with the chakra scalpel that she is capable of cutting through chakra infused substances and chakra constructs such as the Oninikanabo. She stated that her chakra scapel is so sharp that it could easily flay the armor of a Susanoo. Pathogen Incubation Asylum Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Ayame has displayed impressive skill in the use of a Saber, able to attack several targets back to back ambidextrously, while throwing off her opponents skills with her unpredictability. Coating her unique saber are several kinds of bacteria, allowing it to achieve unique effects that give her an edge in battle, such as obsoleting any metal-based weapons via oxidation, magnetizing her target and their weapons for disarming, and metallizing struck weapons and target's effectively throwing off their combative capabilities. Using the Kyokukinkakin bacteria, Ayame is capable of converting the very molecules around her into metal for use in her bukijutsu, often using it to create metallic bones that protrude from her body akin to the Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai, allowing her to extend and retract her extra bodily extensions at will and craft weapons on the fly. By then utilizing the Kaikyūinkin, she is able magnetize her bodily extensions, allowing her to use her metal protrusions as remote-controlled projectiles capable of hitting opponents from any range with extraordinary precision. Even the lotus flower over her right eye is a weapon in itself, harboring Shinkōkin bacteria capable of manipulating light and casting unsuspecting genjutsu. Using the bacterium, she is also capable of creating extremely durable weapons and defenses in an instant, using them to block incoming techniques and surround the opponents in light-based blades. Taijutsu Having learned the ways of fighting from her mother, Ayame possesses impressive taijutsu skills, enough to take on four jonin ranked shinobi in close-quarter combat at once and defend herself adequately at a young age. Seeking to improve her skills, she began taking , learning the basics before eventually mastering it my her mid-teens. Having studies the history of shinobi, she became intrigued by 's and 's Disturbance Taijutsu. unique fighting style By adulthood, she could take on a truly impressive number of Shadow Clones and Tokubetsu Jonin simultaneously, showing casing graceful display of acrobatic feats with next to no wasted movement. Intelligence Tools Trivia *"Ayame" (菖蒲) means "Iris". This is ironic, as the Japanese Iris is a flower, and Ayame has a flower over her eye. Category:Characters Category:Princeharris1993